The Secret Volturi Princess
by iMrsVolturi
Summary: RE-POSTED! SAFE IN THE LOVE OF A KING. Princess Isabella Volturi. La Tua Cantante. What if Bella went to Italy before she went to Forks and Aro set her a task, whilst she's completing her education before she joins them permanently?


_**Authors Note: OH MY GOD! I am so, so sorry for the long, VERY LONG delay in updating this story. I had to e-mail fan-fiction recently (haven't heard anything yet, so created a new account) to get logged back into my account, as I couldn't remember the security question for my fan-fiction e-mail address I used last in 2009…. Re-writing is no fun, but I'm glad it's still on my old profile, which made life easier.**_

 _ **And my word... has it seriously been that long? 2009? Time sure does fly.**_

 _ **I'd like to say I am officially back in town. I'd also like to say thank you to all those who stumbled across the original story I posted who reviewed, followed and favorited TSVP. I have written new chapters after the originals and the story is well on is merry way once more.**_

 _ **I will be updating every Sunday evening.**_  
 _ **Looking forwards to re-connecting with you all.**_

 _ **See you all soon.**_  
 _ **iMrsVolturi**_

 _ **P.S I have changed somethings within the story, added some new lines in. And it's just me at the moment, so I apologise for any mistakes, all are my own!  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**  
 **Volterra, Italy, Volturi Castle**.

Demetri stepped through the main throne room door's entrance and called out "King Caius, Princess Isabella."

As two people stepped into the throne room, Demetri quietly slipped back through the doors. Aro and Marcus eyes found the couple, who returned from there honeymoon the night before. Both Marcus and Aro felt a little jealous of there brother and his wife. His La Tua Cantante.

Both looked like a god and goddess, beautiful and graceful. Caius, tall, blonde and beautiful, Isabella, for a human, very beautiful and full of natural beauty. There wives Aro and Marcus', where not half as beautiful as Isabella, and they know she'll out shone there wives when she's turned into a Vampire.

Caius and Isabella walked up to them and stood before them. He had her hand resting on his lower arm. The Volturi are very old fashioned when it comes to courting.

Aro broke the silence, "Welcome back brother, Isabella. I trust you're honeymoon was enjoyable?"

"Indeed." Caius replied. He stepped forwards and headed to his throne with Isabella. Both Aro and Marcus no not to push their brother. Who's a very private man and speaks little. Caius is the type of man who only speaks when he feels the need to voice his thoughts or feelings. Marcus picked up that Isabella is pretty much the same. Though she's more open and trusting than Caius.

Aro glanced out of the corner of his eye to see his brother sit in his usual fashion: sitting slightly in the corner of his seat, with his foot or leg resting on his knee. His elbows resting on the arm of his throne chair, and his hand's joint together resting in his lap.

This time, he had Isabella by him, standing next to his throne, with her hand resting on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Alice's Vision**

In Fork's Washington it was a different story. Alice Cullen was currently flicking through a fashion magazine in her room she shares with her husband when she suddenly had a vision.

A vision of a very pretty girl. The girl is the town's police of chief Charlie Swan's daughter. Isabella Swan, the long lost daughter returning home at last. Or that's the rumour going around town any way, and all anyone can talk about, Isabella Swan, she's like a celebrity. Everyone is waiting expectantly for her return.

She then had another vision of Isabella in a very pretty white wedding dress standing at the alter with her brother Edward standing opposite her. The vision was gone as quickly as it came, but she knew what she saw and squealed excitedly.

"Alice, love?" Jasper asked his wife nervously, knowing she'd had a vision, she'd frozen and stopped flicking through the magazine.

"I'm going to have a new sister," She gushed, at Vampire speed, a low excited hum, so her brother didn't hear her from his room, then announced normally, well as normal for a hyper active Vampire pixie any way. "YAY! I'm going to have a new friend, to go shopping with and play dress up with." Alice said excitedly.

Jasper shook his head and felt sorry for who ever the girl was. That was about to face his wife's crazy shopping hyper-active, pixie self!

"What did you just see Alice?" Edward's voice spoke from the door way of their room. Jasper could feel Edward's shock and glanced up to see his brothers stunned face.

"Nothing that concerns you yet dear brother, but it will becoming very soon," his wife said in a dreamy voice. He couldn't say he blamed her, to be excited at the prospect of a new coven-mate. They'd lived the same dull lives for many decades, and other than the odd visitor. Then the usual dodging, avoiding and being one step ahead from the Volturi, they'd really not had anything new come up. Plus Alice hasn't seen anything new from the Volturi regarding them in ages now, so perhaps the Vampire Kings had finally gotten the hint?

"ALICE!" Edward's growl of warning broke through his train of thoughts. He looked up and glared at his brother.

"Watch ya'll town with my wife." He hissed. Edward just glared at him, and focused back on Alice. They often had these silent conversations, that pissed the rest of them off.

"NOPE! No, not saying who she is. Though she'll be hear very soon." She said. Smirking, just to wind Edward up some more. He looked to Alice with raised eyebrows, surprised. He always thought the boy was gay. Never having seen him show interest in a woman, mostly avoiding those that have tried to win his attentions over the decades. He heard Edward growl, and looked back up at Edward with a smirk himself. It's pretty easy to wind you up brother. He thought.

"Fuck off, Jasper. You said she Alice? Who is she?" He asked.

"SHE?" Several other voices joined in from the door way, having more of his vampire family join them at the door way.

Edward growled some more, mostly in frustration, being the old fashioned virgin of the family doesn't help, his case.

"Jasper I'm warning you..." Edward warned out loud. He on the other hand just smirked right back.

"Just thinkin' what everyone else is tryin'a hide from ya'll is all Eddie."

"Spit it out Alice." He watched Edward's eyes widen.

"No.. no, no!" He moaned, closing his eyes. Everyone looked between the two. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie had joined them within the room, having shuffled past Edward who still stood in the door way.

"That's what you get for being nosy brother, I'm not saying, my lips are sealed." Alice said, smirking.

"ALICE!" They all said in union.

"Why?" Edward asked in a tortured voice..

"YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY, I JUST CAN'T SLEEP, I'M SO EXCITED I'M IN TO DEEP." She sang out loud. And they all felt Edwards pain this time, understanding his no, no, no earlier.

Edward had left at speed being his gift as well as mind-reading; before she started the second line and they followed not long after. As much as he loved his wife, he along with the rest of them, could not stand Britney Spears. Another reason why Alice's long shopping trips where torture even for a light-footed Vampire.

The music in this day in age, was horrendous, the majority of it any way.

* * *

 **Voltera, Italy, Aro's plan**

"Caius?" Aro asked his brother once he'd come back from escorting Isabella to their rooms and leaving Jane for protection whilst he isn't there.

"What do you want Aro?" Caius asked, bored.

"How do you know I want something? I could be just enquiring a simple something?" Aro defended himself.

Marcus snorted with disbelief.

Aro, you're nervous. I can smell it. Now cut to the point and just spit it out. Caius snapped, clearly being away from his mate put him on edge. Marcus new they had a strong bond, the strongest he'd seen in many, many decades. Stronger than there own wives bonds, and they are La Tua Cantante's too. It's a funny thing, living and witnessing the bonds of others, compared to you're own. He knows for a fact Caius isn't going to like what Aro's got cooking in the oven, so to speak. He remembered his brother being a terrible cook, the few times he decided to try out of boredom when the three of them where human. So this plan of his no doubt wasn't going to go down well either.

"And I would have thought a few weeks with the wife alone would of done any man the world of good and return a new man." He bit out sarcastically, regarding his brother's snappish response.

"What me or my wife do is none of your business. You two may gossip like old women about your respectable wives. But what myself and Isabella do in our own time is nothing to do with either of you or anyone else for that matter." Caius snapped, getting protective of his mate, even though deep down he knew his brother's weren't a threat, he just didn't like them bringing her up in conversation. He liked having his wife all to himself. Call him selfish but he is a selfish, over protective man and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this one bit.

"Calm down, Caius. We don't want the gossip, we know you wouldn't give it to us any way. No matter how much Aro presses for it, Marcus paused. "And I do not gossip like an old woman."

"Me neither, Aro added grumply, he secretly hopped his brother would shed some light. Caius refused to touch him, because of his gift and valued his privacy, he wouldn't allow him to touch Isabella, though that only happened after the first time he met her, because that's when Caius went' all crazy, after there hands touched, and Marcus didn't warn him until it's to late, as Caius moved to quickly, and Marcus didn't see the connection in first, due to the speed Caius moved.

Unfortunately Isabella was going to be Jane's meal, and Jane liked to use her gift on her prey... when that didn't work Jane brought Isabella to them.

Caius snorted.

"What do you want Aro?" He said bluntly, not to kindly, and he didn't care either.

"We, Marcus and I, have a request for Isabella."

"No." Caius replied, with a tone of finality.

"WE?" Marcus turned to face Aro with narrowed eyes. "I told you he wouldn't like it."

"Brother... you know the rules, every new member of the Volturi coven has to prove themselves, we did our wives did, now it's Isabella's turn. Plus you know how much we adore your Isabella and wouldn't put her in danger in anyway."

Marcus snorted, knowing the plans already after Aro wrote it down on paper being cryptic so not to let young Alice aware they had plans for them, they'd learned tricks to avoid being seen over the years with regards to the pixie's gift.

"Oh and I didn't agree to anything just so you know, I just got the piece of paper, from Aro telling me of his plans." Marcus added in. Aro glared at him. For an ancient Vampire king, he wasn't very mature.

After all age is just a number.

"What do you want of my wife, Aro?" Caius asked.

"Well you know she's going back to unfortunately Fork's, to complete her education before she comes to live with us on a permanent bases and become a Vampire?"

Caius rolled his blood-red eyes.

"Yes, I am well aware of the plan's Aro, even though I am not happy with it. Though as my wife pointed out it'll look suspicious if she doesn't go to complete her education in Fork's (he sneered the town's name) to live with her father Charlie, like the plan was before Jane discovered my wife's existence. I'll repeat it again, I know the plan and I don't like it."

"Well any way I was thinking... you know the Cullen's live in Fork's? Perhaps Isabella could lure them to us?"

"No! Absolutely not. I will make this perfectly clear. I will not have my wife involved with your pointless attempts at trying and failing miserably to get the Cullen's to join us. Only you want them." Caius hissed, his distaste for the Cullen coven obvious.

"You are no fun brother. Just let me explain, and perhaps you'll change that stubborn mind you own." Aro pleaded.

"No, that's final. And don't you dare go to Isabella with it. I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"I told you he wouldn't like it." Marcus said.

"Shut up." Aro grumped, though he tried desperately hard not to smirk on the surface, because he'd go to Isabella regardless of his brother's warnings.

* * *

 **Well I'm back in 2016! With a slightly modified version of chapter 1's version I 2009.**

What do ya'll think? I've missed this :)


End file.
